Song
by books-under-the-willow
Summary: A young street rat girl is taken in by a police officer and the Avatar. Makorra.
1. Taking You In

Chapter one: Taking You In

The night felt of sadness and sorrow. Mako tried not to take in the feeling as he made his way down the streets of Republic City. He was on his way home from working the night shift down at the police station. His wife, Korra, would be waiting for him at home. She was probably asleep by now. He was only a few blocks away from the apartment building when something caught his eye. The firebender looked at the entrance to an alleyway. Leaning against a wall clutching a doll to her chest was a young girl.

She was trembling, looking so vulnerable and terrified. Mako approached her alertly and knelt down so he was at eye level with her.. At first, she paid no attention. She continued to whisper the names of the people who were now amongst the spirits.

A street rat, he could tell.

The girl was shaking while she ran her hand though the doll's yarn hair. "Hello," He said quietly and softly. The girl jumped slightly at the sudden voice. "Are you alright?" He asked. Of course she wasn't. Her parents were just killed. She was now alone in the world. "Don't be afraid. My name's Mako, I'm a police officer for Republic City." He introduced himself. Hearing he was an officer, she began to feel a lot more relieved. Knowing that around him, she would be safe.

And now that her arms weren't hugging her doll anymore, he got a better look at her. She wore a faded green dress that went to her knees, leggings under her dirty black boots that showed slightly and a slightly over-sized jacket wrapped around her back. His eyes set on her hair, which was a strange color; blond. He'd never seen such a color for hair, her eyes a perfect emerald green. It reminded him of Bolin. He always looked so terrified when they lived on the streets, hugging himself. And his eyes looked so much like hers.

Mako took off his scarf and wrapped it around the girl's neck before he stood up before her and held out his hand. "Come with me," He said softly. "I can help you."

The little girl thought for a few seconds before taking his hand. She was a lot shorter than him, slightly lower than his knees. The firebender began walking and leading her towards the apartment building a few blocks down. As they walked in awkward silence, he looked down at her. He still didn't know her name.

"May I ask for your name?" He asked her.

"I'm, Song."


	2. Until Tomorrow

Chapter two: Until Tomorrow

All lights were shut off when he walked into the apartment. He took off his coat and hung it on the rack displayed by the door. His scarf was still wrapped around Song's neck. He watched as she continuously ran her hand across the soft fabric. Mako couldn't help but grin. He took her hand again and led her towards the guest's bedroom where she would sleep. "Song," He said as she sat up on the larger bed. She gently took off her boots and jacket, but surprisingly kept the scarf on. "My room is right next door, if you need me just call. If a woman comes in, don't be alarmed. I live here with my wife." It would probably be best if Song knew now that he was living with Korra.

She said nothing. Just a nod and she laid her head down on the pillow. Mako tucked the blankets up to her chin and turned to exit the bedroom.

"Goodnight," Her voice was faded whisper, but he still heard it.

Mako turned his head to look at her sparkling eyes again. "Goodnight, Song," He said to her before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

He made it to his and Korra's bedroom, so tired. He discarded his few clothing until he was in his undershirt and sweatpants. Korra was sleeping soundly on her side of their bed; the bed always feeling so empty when he was out or working the night shift with Lin. Mako sighed and got into bed, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind. Soon he slowly drifted off into sleep.

The morning leaked through the curtains of their bedroom window. His eyes peaked open, not wanting to open fully due to the brightness. Mako's eyes soon opened fully. Korra was, thankfully, still asleep. Soon she'd have to hear about their new guest. First the firebender had to wake Song up and try and get her to eat something. He opened the door to the guest bedroom slowly.

But his eyes rested upon an empty bed.

The blankets were smoothed out and the pillows were arranged. It looked as if no one had slept there at all. Had Song left last night? Why would she? Where else had she to go? But soon he heard something coming from the living room. Mako entered with cautious and looked at the living room; clean. This sure wasn't the work of Korra. He looked at the couch where Song sat. Hands folded in her lap, scarf still around her neck, she had put her boots back on.

She had put her jacket on the coat rack. Truly, it was shocking. Mako didn't think she could reach that high. It was obvious that she was raised with proper mannerism. He was glad to have her be this way. Her parents must have been great people.

"Good morning," He said making his way into the living room. He opened up the front door to get the morning newspaper where it was placed everyday.

Song just nodded as her eyes fixed at her feet. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. She nodded again, looking up this time. He motioned her towards the kitchen. The little girl followed behind him and sat down at one of the chairs seated at the table. Her hands couldn't even reach the table. He let out a low laugh under his breath while fixing her breakfast. He wasn't sure what she liked, but it seemed that she comes from a poor family. She'd probably eat anything on a plate.

He placed the food in front of her. Song sat up as high as she could, taking the napkin he had given her and putting it over her lap. She picked up the fork and began to eat.

"I'll be right back," Mako said as he heard something from his and Korra's bedroom.

The firebender walked down the hall and into his bedroom where Korra was waking up. She stretched and stood up. "Hey," She said once she saw him, walking towards him. He gave her a peck on the lips. Mako wasn't sure how she'd take that there was a child in their apartment.

"Korra," He was cut off by a noise in the kitchen. Korra raised an eyebrow and walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen; where she saw a little girl reaching on her tip toes to put her, now empty plate, in the sink.

She looked back at her husband giving him a confused look. "Korra," He said. "This is, Song."


	3. Welcoming Avatar

Chapter 3: Welcoming Avatar

Of course she was confused. Who wouldn't be? Her husband brought a street rat to their home. But the thing was, once she saw her sparkling eyes, she instantly felt different about the situation. Korra walked over to the sink, took the plate from her and placed it in the sink. She knelt down so they were at eye level.

"Hello, Song," She smiled warmly at her. "I'm, Korra."

She didn't expect for Song to smile back. "Nice to meet you," She whispered to her. It took a while for her to realize Song was wearing Mako's scarf. She stood and walked back to the hallway where Mako was standing.

"So, what happened when you were out, exactly?" She asked folding her arms.

Mako sighed, folding his arms as well. "She reminded me of Bolin," He said. "She looked so terrified. I needed to help her."

"I understand," She said. "But what do we do now that she's here?"

Mako really hadn't thought things through. "I'm not sure. We'll figure it out." He said unfolding his arms. "But, I have to go to work soon. Try and figure out what happened to her parents." Korra nodded and watched him walk into their bedroom to take a shower. She looked back in the living room to see Song sitting on the couch holding a doll. It must have been hers; neither Mako nor Korra owned a doll.

"A miracle happened last night," She whispered to the doll. "A nice man named Mako gave me a place to stay. Not many children on the streets get it this easy, so I will do as you always told me, appreciate every little thing." Korra smiled watching the little girl hug her doll. Maybe having her around wouldn't be bad. She decided to take her out. Most of her avatar duties weren't needed tending to today. She decided to get to know Song.

Korra walked over to the couch and sat down next to Song. She played with her doll's hair and looked up at her for a second when she realized she had sat down. "Hey," Korra said. "How about we go out into the city?"

Song tilted her head, slightly confused. She thought about it for a minute, and then smiled. "I'd love to." She said in her usual low voice. "Is Officer Mako coming with us?"

Korra tilted her head. Officer Mako? "No, he has to go to work, why?" She asked.

"He makes me feel safe."


	4. Air Temple Island

Chapter four: Air Temple Island

Song had been living with the couple for about a week. She was usually silent and they didn't know much about her. Not even her parents. They knew she wouldn't open up right away. She usually slept soundly at night.

Korra had taken her out once. She got her some new clothes. Song was enjoying everything and accepting anything they had to offer. But they still couldn't figure one thing out.

When were they going to tell people about Song?

Mako brought it up once, but they never got around to it. Korra sighed and stood up from the couch, grabbing her parka from the coat rack.

"Song, come with me," She said holding out her hand.

Song took it without hesitating. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I want you to meet someone."

Mako was at work, so she got to skip having an argument with him. But, of course, she would deal with that later.

* * *

They had boarded for a ferry to Air Temple Island. Song seemed uncomfortable around Naga. But she was sure they'd be good friends in a week or so. Korra looked at Song, who was hanging onto the railing of the ship and trying to look at the water. It was the fall season, and rather cold.

Mako hadn't asked for his scarf yet back. It still was wrapped around her neck.

She smiled and walked over to stand next to her. They waited for the ferry to dock. Really, Korra wasn't sure what to expect from Tenzin. She already knew the air-bender kids would be cornering her asking her questions. Korra decided she'd stay by her side.

The avatar took a deep breath and took Song's hand again. She wasn't sure what to expect. The walk off of the ferry was short, and they were soon walking towards the home the family lived in. Song was trying to hide behind Korra's leg, which was convincing.

"Korra!" The air-bender kids yelled with joy as they ran over to her. Ikki immediately noticed Song hiding. "Who's that? Why does she have blond hair? Who _is_ she-"

"Slow down, Ikki!" Korra stopped the hyperactive girl. "This is, Song." She said before taking Song's hand again and leading her inside the house.

Pema spotted her and smiled. "Ah, Korra, it's nice to see you again." Korra hadn't seen the woman for a few weeks now. She had noticed Song a few moments later. "I see you have a visitor, who is this?"

"This is, Song. Mako brought her in and-" She was then cut off by an _ahem_ from across the room. She looked to see Tenzin standing in the doorway.

"A word, Korra," He said while motioning her to step into his office. Korra sighed, not wanting to leave Song alone with people she just met. But instead she followed him into his office and folded her arms seeing the look on his face.

"Who is she?" He asked calmly.

"Song."

"Where did she come from?"

"Mako found her on the streets."

The air-bender sighed and looked at the floor, slowly shaking his head. "And what are you going to do with her?"

"We don't know yet." Korra replied, seeming almost angry.

"What do you mean you don't know? Once you take in a child, you can't just kick her out! Do you think you can possibly take care of a child?"

Korra didn't want to reply, until she heard the words "_Avatar Aang would have never done this!_"

Tenzin knew he should never compare her to Avatar Aang, or any other avatars at that. "I know Avatar Aang wouldn't have done this, I wasn't even the one who brought her in! And hearing this from you also makes me know I'll be a terrible mother!"

"Korra, I-"

"Whatever," She said before turning on her heel and walking out of the airbender's office. Korra took Song's hand began to walk out; not even saying anything to Pema or the airbender kids.

Korra didn't even know what Bolin or Asami would think of this.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this is so late! I couldn't really think of anything, but I wanted to put something together for you guys who like this fanfic. I promise, next chapter will be better!


	5. We'll Figure This Out

Chapter 5: We'll Figure This Out

"Wait, he said what?"

"He compared me to Avatar Aang! I thought he'd never do that!" Korra couldn't help the emotional feelings she had inside of her at this moment. She didn't like crying, she didn't like appearing weak; especially to Mako. But what Tenzin said completely broke her.

The firebender was also confused. Korra saw her airbending mentor as her role model- her father even.

He sighed, and only wrapped his arms around her. Korra clutched the front of his shirt, quietly sobbing into his chest.

"It's alright, Korra," Was all he could say as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Song listened from behind the door to the bedroom. She could only feel this could be all her fault. The little girl sighed and hugged herself, leaning against the door. She wasn't too young to understand what was going on. Whoever the man she argued with was, he seemed to be upset about their uninvited guest.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

Mako sighed. He really wasn't sure. "We'll figure this out." He said giving her a smile before kissing her softly. Korra immediately started feeling better, knowing Mako would be there. Besides he was the one who brought Song home with him.

Song still stood outside the door, hugging herself and staring at the floor, when Mako opened the door. He stared down at the little girl who seemed to be upset. "Song," He said, kneeling down to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"Is it my fault Korra is upset?" She asked, looking up at him frowning.

Mako turned his head to meet Korra's eyes. Did she really feel that way? He turned back to look at Song again. "Of course not," He said pulling the small girl into his arms after seeing a small tear form under her eye.

Song felt safe in his arms.


	6. Nightmares

Chapter six: Nightmares

Night had fallen. A day has passed since Tenzin's outburst and there has been no contact from the airbender family. Korra got over it, she couldn't be mad at Tenzin for too long. But she needed a few days to think about what they both said.

Song slept soundly in the guest bedroom. Mako had taken a day off since Korra needed him during this. The entire house was silent; that is until a cry had broken out.

Mako was alert, and quickly sat up, listening. There it was again!

The firebender stood up and made his way out of the bedroom quietly, trying not to wake Korra from her peaceful slumber. He stood in the hallway to listen as he heard the scream again. It had been coming from Song's room; it really wasn't the guest bedroom anymore.

He opened the room to find the little girl shaking on the floor.

Mako walked over to where she was curled up and knelt down. His eyes showed sympathy, did she just have a nightmare? "Song?" He said, watching her look up, but still shaking.

He picked her up and placed her back on the bed. "I had a nightmare," She whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

"I saw a man," She began, "It was dark and all I could see was fire. The man showed no emotion but anger, all I could hear was him yelling at another man for money, followed by screaming.."

Mako could see the hurt in her eyes, the tears aching to escape. But it seemed she wouldn't let them out. That she wanted to stay strong.

"You know, it's okay to cry sometimes," He told her.

Song looked at him, tears clouding her eyes. She quickly jumped into his lap, letting out sobs as tears streamed down her cheeks. Mako just sat there and held her, as if it were Bolin when they were young and living on the streets; when he had nightmares when their parents died.

Then, it hit him.

Her nightmare led to a little piece of the puzzle. If she could just talk about this, he'd know about what happened. He'd know her.

"Can you make out when this was?" He whispered, keeping things at a slow pace.

"No," She said. "Every time I think of what it could be, it brings painful memories." She said, continuing to cry. Mako knew it would take a while to for the girl to open up to him. He, of course, wanted to help her. Korra, he wasn't sure.

Song then started to quiet down as he heard her breathing become slow and even again. "I'm always here if you ever need to talk about this." He said as he laid her back down and stood up.

Song smiled slightly and nodded. Mako then walked towards the exit-

"They were nonbenders,"

Mako turned around, "Who?"

"My parents."


	7. Hope

Chapter seven: Hope

He looked down the alley, sighed, and waited for the other officers. He looked around, watching for anything suspicious. But there were other things on his mind; like everything that had been happening at home.

A piece of the puzzle had been revealed. Mako didn't want to rush Song into things by asking more questions. All he knew was that her parents were nonbenders.

He didn't know if she had any siblings or any other family members.

Mako watched as the officers on his force joined him, finishing up their shift for the night.

He took his bike back to the station, leaving it there for the night and walking back to his apartment. The firebender checked his watch before unlocking the door to see the time was past midnight. Mako was sure Korra or Song, especially Song, wouldn't be up at this time.

Song hadn't been having nightmares for a few nights. But, Mako knew she'd have more. He still had his few share of nightmares every once in a while.

"Welcome home," A familiar voice said as she snaked her hands around his neck.

Mako smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey." He said, pecking her on the lips.

"How was work, _Officer_ Mako?" She smirked, putting emphasis on 'officer.' Mako raised an eye brow at the sudden name, after not hearing it for a while. She teased him with the name occasionally, or it just being something she called him when her teenage hormones went crazy. But, of course, Mako didn't complain there.

"Fine," He said, still rather confused. "How was your day?"

"Terrific," She sighed happily, resting her head on his chest.

"Did she tell you anything?"

"Not really." She said, looking up at him. "I'm sure Song had more than just her parents, I think she had an older sibling."

Mako thought for a second, agreeing after he thought. He wondered if her sibling was as protective as he was for Bolin. Was her sibling even still alive?

"I'll talk to her." He said before kissing her again, followed by letting go of her and walking into Song's room to see if she was awake. To his surprise, she was. Song sat at the edge of her bed playing with her doll's yarn hair. The lights were off, but the moon shined through her window.

"Why are you up so late?" He asked, seeing her look up from her doll.

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep," Song said. "I had another nightmare."

"What about?" He asked, knowing he'd have this talk with her again.

"I saw the same thing, only…" Her voice wandered as she put her words together. "I saw my sister."

"You're sister?" Korra had been right. She did have a sibling.

Song sighed. "Yes," She replied. "But she ran away from home a year before."

This surprised Mako. Why would she run away? "What was her name?"

"Hope," She answered. "She looked just like me, only blue eyes." Mako could imagine her. He started to wonder why they were given such great Earth Kingdom names. Their parents must have loved them a lot, but he still couldn't think why the older sister would run away.

"How old was she?"

"When she ran away, about eighteen, probably nineteen now." She said. The firebender was surprised by the age difference. "I miss her."

Mako smiled lightly. "I know how you feel, I have a younger brother. I don't think you've met him yet." He said, wondering why he hadn't seen Bolin for a few days.

Song nodded, knowing she'd never met anyone else besides the family on the island. "I don't even know why she ran away; Mommy and Daddy said they had no idea either when I asked them."

He could see tears clouding her eyes. He sighed, "You don't have to talk about it now. You should get some rest, goodnight." He said, hearing a 'goodnight' from her as well. Mako closed the door behind him, walking back to his own bedroom where he found Korra laying down.

Mako crawled in bed, putting his arm around her to see her eyes still open. "Song had a sister," He said.

"Really?" She said, surprised. "I thought she did." A yawn followed.

Mako yawned also, peppering kisses on her face before mumbling, "Get some sleep,"

Korra happily obliged as she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Wanted to make this one longer for you guys. Hope you enjoy it! :) And, yes, this one came quick. Just been getting excited for this and you guys have been giving me great ideas! :)


	8. The New Leader

Chapter eight:

Morning leaked through the curtains, reminding the tired firebender it was time to wake up. Mako groaned and sat up, wiping the tire out of his eyes. He looked over at his wife and smiled to see her sleeping soundly. He then stood, searching for his uniform that was scattered throughout the bedroom.

He took a glance at the clock and saw he had just enough to time to take a shower. Considering, he had exactly no time to take one last night.

Another piece of the puzzle had been revealed. After a late night shift on the force, Song had told him she had a sister that ran away. He needed to find her. Mako could relate to her situation and he hated seeing two siblings separated.

But, Mako wasn't sure how to find her.

After his shower Mako had peaked into Song's room to find her sleeping still. He closed the door and walked back into his bedroom, where Korra still slept in their bed.

He smiled softly and walked over to the bed so he could lean down and give her a goodbye kiss.

* * *

Mako and the other officers had raced towards their bikes as soon as they got a call. The day had been going by slow, and he was thrilled there was finally something to do. There had been a discovery of a hidden Triple Threat Triad territory underground and Lin needed backup.

They soon reached the scene. Lin and her metalbenders were trying hard to find a way down there, but it didn't seem to take long. Once Mako was in reach he saw Lin make a tunnel.

"Lin! Who are we after? Anyone in particular?" He asked the chief.

"Yes, it appears there's another leader of the gang," She answered as she finished the tunnel with her earthbending. "Alright, follow me."

Mako looked around the tunnel for anything that could lead to the underground location. He then saw Lin making a hole that led to a room. No windows, no doors. All he saw was a light and hanging from the ceiling.

But, Mako could hear a wall of earth going down separating him and Lin from the others. He looked in front of him to see another wall go up, and there he saw someone coming out of the shadows.

It was the new leader.

He had one second to look at the leader, who was a girl. Blond hair and blue eyes were the features he could make out. Then, he felt something hit him right in the head, taking him out instantly.

* * *

Mako woke up in the hospital, unsure of what was going on. He saw Korra hovering over him, a smile on her face to see him finally waking up. He attempted to sit up and felt instant pain in his head.

"What happened?" He managed to groan out.

Korra tightened her hold on his hand and sighed. "The second leader of the triple threats knocked you out."

Mako's eyes widened, remembering little of what happened. "But... I saw a girl. The second leader is a girl?"

"Apparently," She said, playing with his fingers.

"Where's Song?"

"Bolin's watching her."

Mako wasn't aware Bolin knew of her. "You told Bolin about Song without me?"

"Yeah, I didn't want her to see you like this. He was the only one I could turn to," she said. "Don't scare me like that again, please."

Mako smiled lightly, aware of how worried she was for him. "I won't."

"Lin wanted me to ask you some questions about the leader. You saw her right?" Mako nodded slightly. "Can you remember what she looked like?"

The firebender looked into his lap, collecting information. "I remember piercing blue eyes and blond hair," He wanted to go looking for the leader, he wanted to bring her to justice. But he really couldn't do much in his condition. He wanted to see Song also. "When can I go back to work?"

Korra frowned. "Don't think about work right now," she said kissing his hand. "You need rest."

"Can we go home?" He asked her.

"In a few hours," she sighed. "Try and sit up."

It took at least five minutes, but he managed to sit up. That was when Bolin and Song had walked into the room. Song had directly went to Korra. It seemed the little girl had taken a favor in his wife, and he was glad for that. Mako smiled at Song, then looked up to see Bolin standing on the other side of his bed.

"I hope she didn't cause any trouble," Korra had said to break the silence.

"Nah, she was kind of quiet. She's been wanting to see you the whole time she was with me."

Mako looked over at Song, who was staring at the floor. He sighed, seeing the leader's face every time he looked at Song. Who was that girl? She had blond hair just like Song's. He decided he dig deeper into this after he was better again. Korra looked more terrified and worried then ever. He can understand she's scared of him leaving her in this world by taking risks in his jobs. Mako felt that also when she went out to do her avatar duties.

* * *

The firebender wasn't fond of staying home from work when he could be making money. He did feel pain in almost every part of his body. But, he managed to make it home a few hours later. Bolin had went back home, although Mako wish he could have stayed so he talk with his brother and what happened when Song was there. Apparently, Song wasn't talking as much. Well, she didn't talk that much altogether unless alone with someone.

Mako had spent the first few hours lying down in bed and resting, but he got bored easily. Korra had brought him dinner. But all he could do was keep thinking of the leader. Like there was something that connected her to Song.

That's when it hit him.

_"Hope," She answered. "She looked just like me, only blue eyes."_

The thought of Song's sister running away from their family to be in the triple threats was understandable. He was hit with a rock, meaning she was an earthbender. What confused him was the blue eyes, probably meaning one of her parents or relatives was a waterbender. He groaned, placing his hand over his was all to much information to take in at once.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked him as she got into bed with him and curled up against him.

"I was just thinking about how Song said she had a sister. The leader looked like how she explained her appearance."

"You really think Song's sister would join the triple threats?"

"Maybe."

"You shouldn't think that. How would Song feel if she found out her older sister ran away from home to become the leader of a gang?"

According to Song, she had a good relationship with her sister. _"I miss her."_ Mako sighed and decided not to think about it. Instead, he closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'm sorry this is late. Also apologizing for the lack of character from Bolin. I'm not very good at being in character with a personality like him. More to come! :)


	9. Sing me a song

Chapter nine: Sing me a song

"Sing me a song," Song had said one night after one of her nightmares.

Mako was working late this night, so it was Korra's turn to comfort the terrified child from the horrific darkness that was her parents' deaths.

Korra smiled softly. "I really only know one."

This was a little lie. The Avatar grew up around Southern Water Tribe music. Occasionally when visiting her parents, but mostly once a week at the compound. Master Katara always made an excuse to put on 'music night.' She had told her one of her dearest friends put on music night every week and she wanted to do the same. But, as a little girl she never paid attention to them.

"Can you sing?"

"I can try."

Korra would really do anything to see Song smile. She hadn't in a few days since Mako got hurt. She herself also wasn't so sure of letting the firebender go back to work so soon; wishing she could just hold him all day until he simply felt like he really _needed_ to go back to work.

They had put off the topic of Song's sister. It took them awhile to realize it was probably all nonsense. At the time Mako was most likely thinking of Song, and the blond hair was just an image he just so happened to see in the leader's features.

Korra took a deep breath and began to sing one of Katara's favorite lullabies.

_Leaves from the vines,_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile tiny shells,_

_Drifting in the foam._

_Little soldier boy, come marching home;_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home._

Song simply smiled and leaned into the Avatar's embrace. "My sister used to sing me that," she said "It was my favorite."

Korra nodded and smiled, tightening her arms around the child a tad.

"You have a nice singing voice," She complimented.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Korra wasn't sure what she thought as Song. A daughter? It would most likely take a long time for her to think of Song like that; even for Mako. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized it was time for Song to try and go back to sleep.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Korra asked.

"I think so." She answered.

Korra let go of her, feeling a little empty as she did so. She stood up and put the blankets back over the girl, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight." Korra said.

"Goodnight."

She turned to leave the room, glad she could help Song. Soon she was back in her own bedroom on her side of the bed, trying to fall back asleep. After about a half hour, she felt the familiar warmth of Mako's arms and slumber finally took over her.

* * *

**A/N:** FEEEELS. I thought Korra and Song could have some bonding time. Yes, I'm sorry it's short. I wanted to whip this up because I have an idea for a new fanfiction! More information or the first chapter coming soon! :)


	10. Weakness

Chapter ten: Weakness

They were ordered to go after her again.

The rookie heaved a sigh before following the metalbenders to their destination on his bike. But, why did they have to return so soon? If anything they had switched locations. If they were lucky, the triad leader would still be there.

As they entered the same tunnel they took last time, Mako lit a flame in his hand to eliminate the darkness.

He decided to stay alert of his fellow officers so that he won't lose them this time. He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why were the rookies, of all troops, sent to go after this leader? Surely it was like going to your death bed. Weren't they aware of how much skill this girl had? And what affect she could have on Mako?

He tried not to think about it. He tried to keep his cool. This was no time to think of what could happen if he messes up slightly. He could die. He could end up in the hospital again. He could even be captured.

The only noise that could be heard in the tunnel was the shuffling of the officers' feet. No one spoke.

It felt awkward to not be talking. To not be planning of what they are going to do. But Mako decided to ignore it; they should be focusing on finding their hideout. Hopefully the relocated, that way they wouldn't have to worry about getting injured or killed.

But suddenly he felt them being separated again. Only this time the officers were taken out cold. Mako's eyes widened. If only he was an earthbender.

"So, I guess you decided to return," the girl's voice appeared. "That eager to see me, are you?"

The firebender turned his head to see her, hood covering her face. "I have a wife." He muttered.

"So I've heard." She smirked.

"You've heard?"

"Why, of course," she replied. "I know almost everything there is to know about you, Officer Mako."

His eyes widened again when he heard his name escape past her lips. "Like…" His voice trailed, encouraging her to continue. Just where did this girl get her information?

"Let's see…" She said trying to hold in evil laughter. "Your parents were killed at age eight, you have a younger brother named Bolin, married to the Avatar, rookie on the police force, former probender,"

"How-"

"And," she cut him off. "You have my little sister living in your home."

His mouth opened slightly, eyes widening more than ever. Then, he smirked. "So you are Song's sister."

"My, my, give the boy a prize," She said playfully waving her hand at him as she raised a little bit of the earth so a door could be made. He saw a shadow cast across the room and soon the form of a man could be seen. He knew that face anywhere.

Lightning Bolt Zolt.

"Well, I see where you get your information from." Mako said smoothing his hair back.

"Zolt took me in when I ran away from home. I trained and ran numbers like you did," her smirk becoming wider.

"And you became a leader," He finished for her. "Tell me, how does it feel?"

"Terrific."

"You don't regret leaving home?"

She paused and hesitated. "No."

"Would you regret it if I told you your parents were dead?"

Her eyes widened. "Nothing you say will make me have regrets." She spat.

"Well, it is why Song is living in my home,"

"Because you couldn't stand to see another poor street rat," She said. "That's a little cliché, don't you think?"

"Actually, no," He answered. "I'm actually glad I found her. She's like family to me and my wife. Well, more than a family that you were to her."

Now she was in his face. "How dare you! She's my sister! My blood!"

He rolled his eyes at her remark. "You still left her. You still left your whole family, Hope." He mumbled and ignored her flinches and the vein that was about to pop out of her head. "Say, Zolt, you sure are awfully quiet. What's with you?"

"Just enjoying the show," He replied. It was rare when the second leader was angry like this.

Hope stretched her hands out slightly. "That's enough, Zolt." That's what got Zolt to stop talking.

Mako laughed at this. His laughing got louder and louder. "Really, Zolt? You're taking orders from her? From a nineteen year old girl? Pathetic." Perhaps he could play his way out. "Nevertheless, I need to get my men help. So, how about I keep my mouth shut about your location and you'll let us go?"

"Like hell you'll keep your mouth shut!" Zolt said, but Hope raised her hand.

"No, let them go. It doesn't matter if they find out, we can handle the police."

"Fine," Zolt muttered.

Hope lifted her hands so that the wall appeared the officers, finally regaining their consciousness. Mako was pushed by her so that she could lower the wall in order to be unseen.

"What happened?" He heard an officer say.

"You guys got knocked out. Come on, let's get out of here." The firebender said as he ignited a flame in his palm once again to lead them through the dark tunnel.

* * *

A pang of guilt had hit him. He could have taken them both, but there was an urge inside of him not to hit the girl. It was because of how much she looked like Song. And, he couldn't hurt Song.

Then a rush of excitement overcame the man suddenly. He was glad to be going home early due to the injuries of the other officers. It was about eight o'clock, at least 4 hours before his shift was supposed to end. He smiled lightly seeing the apartment building he lived in. Soon he was opening the door to find Korra sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He also saw Song listening to the radio, beaming at it since she figured out how to work one.

Mako saw green eyes look at her, then a light gasp. "Officer Mako!" Song cried running over to him and hugging at his legs.

He laughed lightly and patted the girl's head. "Hey there,"

"Mako," He turned to see Korra. She was still sitting on the couch, still looking at the newspaper. She looked like she hadn't moved at all.

"Yes?"

"There was news on the radio." She slightly whispered. "You and your troops were trapped again. Are you alright?"

Mako smiled and walked over to where his wife sat. "I'm fine." He assured her sitting down next to her and kissing her cheek.

"Good." She said, leaning into him. He put his arm around her shoulders. All he could see was the fear and worry by her expressions. Song watched from a few feet away at the adults. She didn't quite understand all of this quite yet, being four and all, so she wasn't sure why Korra was so worried. But Song was scared for the woman.

"Stop scaring me like that." She said when they were in bed, her back facing him.

He went over to her and kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this is late, I hope this will do! Anyways, I'm really proud of this one for the length. I haven't made a very long one yet, so I hope this encourages me more. The reason for my writing absence was because I was recently watching Fullmetal Alchemist, both original and Brotherhood. It's amazing! Alright, I really want to start a chapter fanfiction for Royai but I have no idea what to write about. So, would anyone like to send me prompts? I think I should work on a fanfiction for FMA. Besides, ROYAI IS GIVING ME SO MUCH FEEEELS ASSFDF;DD. So, don't be afraid to send in some props! I'd like to do a chapter long one!


	11. Author's Note: UPDATE

I'm terribly sorry about not updating in forever. I'm just not sure what to write next. Are there any of you who'd like me to continue writing this? Since the series is taking a while for book 2, I've been watching new anime's and I'm in about 3 new fandoms. I haven't even touched the Makorra tag in months. So, I'm unsure if I should continue. Please tell me your thoughts! :)

**EDIT: **Wow, I didn't expect to get that many reviews asking me to continue! Of course I'll continue for you guys! It may take some time looking for an idea on the next chapter. All ideas are welcome. :)


End file.
